


Going Down

by malycethebeast



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malycethebeast/pseuds/malycethebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is only out for himself and Ava has finally reached her breaking point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [404sandheartache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/404sandheartache/gifts).



> I must thank you for all your encouragement, support, and for giving me the push I needed to get this out. You are appreciated.

one.

"Baby? I'm home."

With extra pep in her step, Ava sits the white plastic bags full of her husband's favorite dishes from Carmine's along with a bottle of champagne on the granite countertop. For the first time in months, she is going to be able to sit down and have dinner with her husband, his attention solely on her. With Harry's grueling work as head of mergers and acquistions at a bank on Wallstreet, intimate time together is few and far between. She wants to make the best of their evening in so she's pulled out all the stops; a quiet candlelit dinner, a relaxing massage to ease his tension and lastly, a steaming hot bath where Harry can peel her bodycon dress off and do with her whatever he pleases.

"Harry? Babe, you here?" Ava calls out as she retrieves their finest China to place the food on.

"I'm right here."

Ava lifts her head to find her husband slipping his trench coat over his shoulders. "Where are you going? We're having dinner in ten," smiles sweetly at him.

Harry sighs and smoothes his slightly calloused hand over his face. "I can't tonight. Kaylee and Andrew called and asked me to come to dinner and I can't say no to them. Besides, Leigh-Anne can't take them to school in the morning so I have to."

Her smile falls from her lips and she ceases her movements. "Harry, you promised. Tonight was supposed to be about us. I went to Carmine's..."

"What do you want me to do? My kids want me home with them."

"Home?" Ava cannot believe her ears. She drops the fork and it clatters loudly against the plate. "This is your home, Harry! Here with me, your wife."

Harry kisses his teeth before walking over to the glass bowl where he keeps his keys. "I'm not going to do this with you, Ava. My kids are waiting."

"Oh no, you are going to do this," Ava rushes to block the front door. "How many times have you stayed over there in the last two weeks, Harry? How many times have you left me here by myself? What the hell am I supposed to do here alone? I need you to spend some time with me too."

"Oh, stop your nagging," Harry groans. "You knew this was how things were going to be. You told me you understood that I was going to be with my kids, that I was going to make sure they had a normal family life."

Ava shakes her head then points her manicured finger in his face. "No, this isn't about Kaylee and Andrew. No, no, this is about her and you wanting to go play house! You could bring the children here yet you don't. We have all this space, these empty rooms and for what? We don't utilize any of it."

"And who's fault is that?"

Harry's words hit her like a blow to the chest. For the first five years of their marriage, Harry and Ava tried to conceive a child but with no luck. Doctors explained to Ava that she is unable to have children but she would not accept such a harsh reality.

She spent thousands of dollars on fertility drugs and treatments but still she remains a barren woman. It killed her to know that she would never give Harry children when it was all he ever talked about but it crushed her even more when he told her he was going to have children with or without her. A year later, his son Andrew was born. Two years after that, his daughter Kaylee arrived.

Her tears threaten to fall as she looks into the emerald eyes of her husband. "Why would you say such a nasty thing to me?"

"Ava, I don't have time---"

Ava reaches up and slaps the right side of Harry's face. She watches his creamy flesh redden from the impact of the hit. "You never have time! Make fucking time for me, Harry!"

"Ava..." Harry speaks through clenched teeth.

"No! I have always done everything for you, Harry! I cook, I clean, I make sure to pay the bills, I play sweet with your psycho of a fucking mother when she randomly shows her ass up at our door and I allowed you to have a fucking family with that cunt you knocked up..."

"Do not call her a cunt, Ava."

"Oh, to hell with her, Harry!" She shoves past him and storms over to a picture frame in the living area. "You see this? Do you?" she yells, showing the photo of them on their wedding day. "I am your wife, Harry. I love you to my core and have done everything to make you happy even if it hurt me,"

"You got another woman pregnant, twice and I stayed. You built a family without me, Harold, and it fucking hurt. I begged you to consider adopting a child yet you wouldn't. 'Why would I want to raise a child that's not mine, Ava, when I have created two beautiful children already?'" She mocks. "You denied me the family I always wanted us to have. You have hurt me so much and all I asked of you was one night with just us. Just one and after all I have done for you, you could not do this one simple thing for me..."

No longer able to support her, her legs give out and Ava collapses to the floor. Tears rain down onto the plush white rug as she sobs loudly, wondering how she allowed herself to get to this point in her life.

"Why Harry?" She gazes at her husband through blurry eyes. "Why don't you love me?"

Harry runs his fingers through his messy curls as he stares at the ceiling of their home. "Ava, for the last ten years, I have given you everything. I gave you the outlandish wedding you wanted so you could be the envy of all your friends, I took you on all those fancy vacations, I bought this expensive penthouse in the middle of Manhattan so you could play out your little Sex and the City fantasy and I spent the first half of our marriage in and out of hospitals having your uterus and my fucking sperm examined to figure out why we weren't getting pregnant. Do not tell me I have not given anything and that I don't love you."

"Do you understand how precious my time is? I gave you all my attention and energy because you needed it. I tried to make you happy but once the doctors told us that you would never conceive, I needed to start looking at my options."

"Options, Harry? Do you hear yourself?" Ava cries out.

"Yes! And I sound like a man who wanted to put his perfectly good fucking sperm to use! You know I wanted kids of my own and not some oriental child you would've tried to get us to adopt. So when I met Leigh-Anne, she was this breath of fresh air. She breathed new life into me. I didn't mean to get her pregnant but I'm not sorry. Andrew and Kaylee are my everything, Ava. I love my kids and I won't apologize for having them."

Ava hangs her head low. "You are a monster," she whispers to herself. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Do you love her?"

Harry huffs and shifts his weight to his left leg. "You know that I love Leigh-Anne. She gave me Andrew and Kaylee and she might be pregnant again..."

Ava shuts her eyes and clutches her stomach, the taste of bile on her tongue. This has to be a nightmare because her husband couldn't possibly be serious. Not again.

"We are a family, Ava. You know this, you said you understood this. 'I love you and just want you to be happy, Harry.' Isn't that what you said to me?"

Ava cannot deny anything her husband says. She loves Harry more than she loves herself and would have felt guilty keeping him from his children. She felt as though it was alright for him to be with them because it made him happy, just as long as he did not neglect his duties as a husband but these days, he seems to care less and less. Ava feels defeated and it is no one's fault but her own.

Walking over to her, Harry grabs Ava by her arms and begins pulling her up. "Get up."

Ava silently does as she's told, her chestnut brown irises peering down at the mascara stained rug.

"No one is happy in this situation. Leigh-Anne wants me home with the kids, you want me here, and I'm torn between you both. Despite what you may think, I still love you, Ava," he lifts her head with his finger. "You are my wife and we have so much history together. I want us all to be happy."

"How? How can we possibly be happy, Harry?"

Harry pauses a moment before speaking. "I move them in here," Ava's eyes widen in shock. She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off before she can speak. "Hear me out. The kids and Leigh move in, that way, I can always be with the kids, I'm here with you and Leigh and both of you can have me around all of the time."

"You mean I can share you..."

"You've been sharing me so it wouldn't be anything new," He starts to rub her arms in an effort to comfort her. "Think about it. We could have so many more of those dinners you wanted and you could help with the kids. It'll be just like having kids of your own. We could all be one big, happy family."

"Where would she sleep? Am I sharing my bed too? And what will our families say when they visit?"

"I could sleep in the middle. That way, you both could lay on my chest and be close to me. Funny, you two are more alike than you think," he chuckles. "This could really work, Ava. I would always be around and there would be no more secrets. We won't have to hide anything from anyone," He smiles, his dimples deep and on display for Ava's eyes to drink in.

"And what about when I want to make love to my husband?"

Harry licks his lips and lightly digs his nails into the flesh of her hips. "You can have me whenever you want. Maybe one day Leigh-Anne could join us. Both of you are fucking hot and I know that if you gave it a try, you'd like it. I would love to have my two favorite girls at the same time."

Harry seems to have it all figured out. For every question, he has an answer and once again, he is putting his wants and needs before her. He has always been a selfish man and Ava hopes that he would change one day but in the back of her mind, she knows that day will never come. Harry is a man who has to have his cake and eat it too and Ava simply has to roll with the punches.

"Alright, Harry. Go on and tell Leigh-Anne. This would be an amazing place to raise your children and in the end, it will be the best for everyone."

"Yeah?" Harry asks and Ava offers a soft smile which he then mirrors. "Baby, this is perfect. I love you so much, you know that?"

Ava nods, placing her hand on his cheek. "And I love you too, Harry. I live to make you happy, baby."

Harry leans forward to capture her lips. Ava moans at the feel of his supple lips on her red stained ones. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. He hasn't kissed her with such passion in years and she wants to savor this moment for it will be their last.

Harry groans and abruptly breaks the kiss. He looks between them before pulling Ava closer to his body. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how happy you've just made me?"

Ava whimpers at the feeling of her husband's erection pressing against her.

"I'm gonna go and tell Leigh-Anne what you and I have decided. I'll bring them here after dinner and the kids can sleep in the guest room tonight. They'll be out like lights since its almost their bedtime. And then," Harry's large hands smooth over Ava's backside and squeezes. "You, Leigh-Anne and I can get to know each other better. I promise you both will love it."

"Whatever you say, Harry." Ava answers obediently.

He smiles and places one last kiss on her before rushing towards the door. He looks over his shoulder and winks at her before exiting the apartment.

Ava looks down at her wedding photo laying face down on the floor. She picks it up and stares at the happy couple in the picture. Harry's hand caresses her cheek as he gazes lovingly into her eyes, her smile spread wide across her face. She can remember how much she cried as he announced to the world how she was the woman to free him to sing his song and vowed to always be her sanctuary of warmth and peace. He made a promise before God that his heart would always belong to her but it is clear that he didn't mean thoserfuc things he said. She was a fool to believe he could love her forever.

She sniffles, swatting away her tears before sitting the frame in its rightful place on the glass table. Sulking into the kitchen, she grabs the champagne bottle and pops it open to pour herself a glass. She kicks off her Louboutin pumps and begins walking through the eight million dollar home she shares with Harry.

Each room holds so many memories for them. From hours upon hours of passionate lovemaking to ferocious fights that could have ended her marriage many times. She considered divorcing him in the past but with no children, no income of her own and a prenuptial agreement in place, Ava would be on the street with nothing and no one. Being with him since the age of twenty-one, Ava didnt know anything other than Harry Styles so the moment he slipped the ring onto her finger, she vowed to dedicate her life to making him happy. He may not be perfect but he is the love of her life. He is her end-all, be-all and living without him is something she cannot do.

Sliding the glass door open, Ava strolls onto the terrace off of the solarium. She stands at the balcony and peers into the night sky, the city lights illuminating the world around her. In a few hours, Harry's mistress and their children will be arriving but Ava will not be here to greet them.

She's spent so many years maintaining a facade so no one knew her home life is a wreck. Her family and friends all adore Harry and she heard numerous times that she should be thankful to have him. No one knows the pain he causes her but even if they did, she doubts they will care. Ava is blessed to have married Harry and with men like him, she is to turn a blind eye to his indescretions. She will be thought of as a fool if she did not accept his behavior and continue 'living the dream' but she is physically and emotionally drained. Too many nights she laid in a cold empty bed, crying herself to sleep because Harry has another woman's needs to tend to. Loving him takes everything out of her and she is sick of lying, feeling inferior, and tired of feeling like the other woman when she is the wife.

Sitting her glass on the ground, Ava closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Father, please forgive me."

Thrusting forward, Ava plunges herself over the ledge. Taking her only way out, Ava free-falls thirty-three floors to the ground. It is only in death that she is finally free from the burden of her life and the burden of loving Harry Styles.


End file.
